Her Bobby
by catchafallingstar
Summary: A Bobby/Marie Fanfic. When Professor Xavier discovers a medication that gives Marie special abilities to control her powers, what affect does that have on her relationship with Bobby and the rest of the mutant world?
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story, but I'd love a particular Shawn Ashmore for my next birthday ;) and all the events in this story are pure fiction. 

Go see X2! 

A/N: I haven't seen X2 yet but I'm pretty sure that this story has nothing to do with the movie's plot so there's no spoiler. Please Read and Review!

A tiny, cloaked figure walked quickly through the darkened halls of Xavier's School for the Gifted. She paced swiftly as her long black shawl floated gently behind her. The night seemed eerie and she pulled her scarf around tighter around her petite body. As she turned the corner, a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into an empty closet.

She screamed as she stumbled in the darkness until she felt someone take her hand. 

Through her leather glove, she felt the cold presence of it and she suddenly stopped her screams. 

"Bobby?" She questioned quietly.

"Shh…yea its me. Relax Marie. It's just me. Shh…" Bobby stroked her hair gently; careful not to touch her skin, as he flipped a switch and the lights came on, illuminating the small closet. 

Marie threw her arms around him. Him. Bobby. Her boyfriend. Her Bobby. He was everything she wanted, everything she needed. He was the loving person she had never had in her life. For once, she had a boyfriend who didn't care about anything sexual; one who loved everything about her and accepted her for who she truly was. Through the years, she had gotten even more beautiful and much more popular with the guys of Xavier's school. Sometimes she could sense Bobby get jealous of all the attention HIS girl got, but she was always quick to reassure him that she was his and there were no problems. If he was willing to be in a relationship with "untouchables" at his age, there was no way she was going to let this guy out of her life. How she loved him so! 

Suddenly, she drew back. "Why'd you do that to me? I almost had a heart-attack!" 

Bobby smiled his signature smile as he ran a hand through his blond curls. "Is it a crime for a guy to want to see his girlfriend in the middle of the night? I woke up and you weren't in bed. I got worried." His face held a smirk. 

Marie pinched his cheek gently. "Nice try buddy. Good guy points are not given when you scare me half to death first. Sorry. But seriously, why are you up so late?" 

"Ok, ok you caught me. You know that I have nighttime cravings for Chocolate Ice Cream." He winked at her, "It's what fuels my powers."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yea." 

"What about you? What are you doing up so late?" He eyed her with a suspicious look. 

"Well…Professor Xavier called me down. Some big breakthrough involving me." She shrugged.

"I guess since I'm up too, I'll escort you down there." Bobby took her hand in his, and she shivered slightly. He noticed and instead, wrapped his arm around her waist.   
Smiling Marie said, "That's much better." And together they walked down the dark corridor to find the professor.      
  


*****

"Ah yes Marie and why, hello Bobby. Thank you for coming down so late. It's just that I've, I mean, we've," He nodded at Bobby. "We've been working on this chemical medication for your powers and how to control them. It will give you the power to touch." 

The professor paused briefly as Marie's eyes lit up. She caught her breath as she looked up at her boyfriend who's face held an enormous smile. 

"Now there are some restrictions and side effects, such as dizziness, high fever, pneumonia, a huge range of things and others that are much more minor. But I think in your case, to have to power to touch I think would be greater than any side effect." He glanced at Bobby before shifting his eyes to a smiling Marie. 

"The medication only allows you to have human contact with human skin. So, that means nothing sexual, nothing internal, no blood; all you do is inject the medication once a day and you'll be fine to touch skin. I know its something you've always wanted to do." 

Marie, so happy and excited at the moment, ran over to hug the professor before quickly pulling back so not to hurt him. Then, her eyes met Bobby's blue ones. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she caressed his cheek with a gloved hand. 

"Oh Bobby, I can't believe you did this! Oh thank you; thank you so much!" She cried.

He only smiled and kissed her hand, which in the past, was the only show of affection available to the couple.   
Marie could not believe her good fortune. She'd always wanted to know what a human felt like and now, she'd have her chance. She'd get to touch the person whom she loved so intensely, she'd get to feel Bobby's icy, pale skin without hurting him.  

"So, would you like to give it a try?" The professor moved over to the next table to hold up a long injection needle. 

Marie shivered, but Bobby gently gave her hand a squeeze. "Nothing to be scared of. I'll be right here." 

She nodded and reluctantly released his hand. The professor led her to a closed room and shut the door. 

Bobby was left in the lab alone and he tapped his foot to a silent beat. His squinted his eyes and shot his hand up as he tried to freeze the puddle outside the window but instead, he missed and ended up breaking a bunch of test tubes lined along the wall.

"Oh shit." He whispered as he scrambled over the sweep up the broken pieces on the floor. 

Suddenly the door swung open and Marie appeared, her black sleeve rolled up halfway to her elbow. "Bobby dear, it's going to be a while, and the professor doesn't need any more lab tools broken. Why don't you go find something to do and I'll call you on your comm. once I'm done?" She smiled nervously at him. 

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He patted her shoulder reassuringly. Walking to the door, he spun around and blew an ice kiss to her.   
Marie felt the chillness of it as it caressed her cheek. It felt so gentle and so wonderful, and it gave her the confidence to go back into the room and face the needle. 

Bobby sighed as he strolled along the dark corridors. Though it was late, he didn't feel tired. So, he decided to head towards the kitchen and get two of the cafeteria's infamous chocolate ice cream cones. 

He felt his comm. vibrate and he hurriedly went back to the lab. There, before him stood his Marie.  She looked even more beautiful and radiant and she stood before him while the wind gently tousled her curly black hair. 

The professor sighed. "Well now, why don't we give it a try?" 

Bobby nodded as Marie slipped off her satin gloves. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's bare neck. She leaned into him only to begin passionately kissing him.

And she closed her eyes…


	2. For a Moment

Disclaimer: Okay okay, I don't own any of the characters and everything in this story is pure fiction. But of course you know that. 

A/N: This chapter is semi-mushy; so if its kind of boring don't' worry it'll get better very soon. I just want to establish the tight bond that B and M have so it's clear.

Oh and I saw X2! It was absolutely fantastic so go check it out. Now I can assure you that there are NO spoilers in this fic.

Bobby winced as he opened his eyes. He shielded his eyes from the intense light that shone into his face.

"Oww! Turn that light off! Where the hell am I?" He painfully pulled himself to a sitting position on the examining table. "Ouch!" he rubbed his shoulder after feeling a pang of pain shoot through his veins. 

Jean appeared next to his bed, smiling a motherly smile at him. "Hey there buddy. We were worried about you for a while. You've been out for quite a while." She patted his shoulder with a heat pack. 

Bobby looked at her, confused. "Where am I? Wait a sec, where's Marie? The last thing I knew was that…she had kissed me! No! Professor Xavier and I did all the calculations! It had to have worked!" he turned to look around the lab, searching for the face he longed to see. Bobby used the remainder of his strength to lift himself off the bed, but Jean held him down. 

"Now hold on Bobby. Just relax. Let me explain." Jean laid a caring hand on his leg.

"No! I want to see Marie!" Bobby couldn't control himself and pushed his way off the bed. He almost reached the door before a strong Logan caught him and led him back to a chair. 

"Listen to Jean." Logan moved to block the doorway that led to the other rooms. 

"First tell me. Is Marie okay?" Bobby looked at her with a face filled with such fear that it just broke her heart. 

"Bobby, Rogue is fine. She's resting in her room." Jean smiled, "Now would you please let me finish my gosh-darn story??" She shook her head disbelievingly before forcing out a smile. 

"Last night, there was a bomb. The reason that you are in the lab is not that Marie's powers hurt you, because they didn't. Your calculations were very precise and she WILL be able to touch, but rather it was the bomb that exploded right behind the medication lab. You guys are very lucky that you weren't hurt even more. Unfortunately, some of us were not so fortunate." She shuddered before closing her eyes and regaining her breath. "What I'm trying to say is…we lost Kitty." A single piece of ice fell from Bobby's eye as Jean's knees crumpled and she collapsed; Bobby was quick enough to catch her before she fell and he wrapped his arms around his friend. 

"Kitty…" He breathed, embracing Jean, who now was crying freely, tears flowing rapidly down her face. Bobby could feel her tears soaking through his suit, but he didn't care, for there was also a splotch of tears on Jean's, made by Bobby, who was moved enough to have real tears, and not ice tears.  

Jean sniffed before explaining even more. She spoke into his shirt, for she had no other way to dry her tears. "She was in the library doing some late night studying. She was studying for MY test! Can you believe it? The test I assigned! If only I hadn't…oh Bobby I can't believe I did that." 

"Shh…no don't say that Jean. Shh…it's not your fault." Bobby held her close as her chest heaved up and down with the motion of her sobs. 

He turned as the door opened and a tired-looking Marie entered. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she quickly walked into Bobby's arms. 

"Oh baby I was so worried." He buried his face into her hair. Jean stood to the side, smiling a tiny smile at the sight of the young couple. For Scott and her had once been like that. But now that he was the leader of the X-men, they had more important things to worry about than love. She decided to leave Bobby and Marie in their own little world and left the room. 

Marie ran her hands down Bobby's back before taking his hand. Bobby looked down and for the first time, realized that her gloves were gone. He gave her hand a small squeeze before bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly. She smiled before bringing her lips to his and giving her boyfriend a gentle kiss. 

He leaned his head on hers before smothering her face with tiny butterfly kisses. Marie giggled as they tickled against her soft cheeks and the two swayed to a silent dance; just the sound of their heartbeats as one.

For a moment, their sadness was forgotten. For a moment, all that mattered was that they were in together in each other's arms in a Mutant School in Upstate New York. 

Little did they know, but that moment would soon end. 


	3. Fondness and Fear

Disclaimer: I don't anyone, anything in this story and its all fiction…

A/N: Go see X2! A little more drama…a little more sap. Please R+R!!

Bobby tapped his pencil against his blue spiral-ring notebook. Physics was such a bore. He wondered why Professor Xavier even made his students take classes like this. Why not teach them how to blow up buildings or read minds? 

He sighed, turning around to sneak a glance at Marie. She ran a hand through her dark hair before catching his eye and she smiled at him. Then she returned her gaze to Ororo, who was explaining the laws of gravity. 

Bobby slumped deep into his chair, as he concentrated intensely and an ice ladybug emerged from his hand. 

Kitty had loved ladybugs, and Bobby made them for her often when she was feeling down. Classes had started up again a few days later after the bomb had gone off and though everyone tried not to seem miserable, you could feel just the sadness in the air. 

"Bobby Drake. Could you explain to me the problem on the board please?" Ororo glared at him, for she knew he hadn't been paying attention. 

Bobby's normally icy blue cheeks turned to a scarlet red. 

"Well…umm…" he stuttered. He knew it. He was doomed.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. 

Ororo turned to answer it and she was pulled out of the room. 

When she came back into the room she calmly said, "Bobby and Marie, Professor Xavier wants you to meet him in his office." 

Various whispers were heard from all around the classroom, for the professor rarely asked to speak to the students. Marie and Bobby were the older gang of the school, but still they were regarded as students, and not X-Men.  

From the corner, a little girl of 14 shouted, "Ohh you guys are busted!" which made some of the other kids laugh. 

John slapped Bobby on the back, "Saved by the prof, man. You better start paying attention in class or else Ororo is going to get pretty ticked." He grinned as Bobby picked up his books. 

Marie came over next to him and he reached for her hand. 

As they neared the door, Ororo stopped them. "Quiz tomorrow." She smiled as groans were heard. 

Bobby shook his head, laughing at how evil she could be sometimes. 

****

The two went down into the main foyer of the school and knocked on Professor Xavier's office door. 

"I'm nervous Bobby. Did we do anything wrong?" She eyed him. 

He gave her hand a small squeeze. "Of course we didn't. Just relax." 

The door opened and the Professor, who ushered them quickly into the room, before closing the door behind him, greeted them. Seated around the room were many of the X-men, Jean and Scott sat in the corner armchair, while Logan and Kurt leaned against the wall. Professor Xavier returned to his seat behind the desk. 

"What's going on?" Marie glanced worriedly from Logan to the Professor, who composedly folded his hands together. 

"Oh we just want to ask you a few questions. Now, you two remember when we were in the lab. Do you guys remember anything right before the bomb went off? Any strange movements?" The professor questioned them. 

They both shook their heads. "No professor. I think I was so worried about the medication and plus…" Marie glanced at Bobby. "I think we were a little caught up in the moment." She smiled before her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. She felt Bobby's hand come to her back and around her waist, and she leaned closer to him. "Sorry."

Scott gently squeezed Jean's hand. He smiled at her, for their relationship used to be just like Bobby and Marie's. 

"That's fine. I was there and I didn't notice anything as well so I guess we'll just have to start at square one." Professor Xavier sighed. 

"Please Professor…tell us. We can help." Bobby pleaded, and for the first time, he noticed how old the professor looked. His eyes held a dark sadness and he rubbed his temples. Wrinkles lined his face as he opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This was found nailed to the front gate this morning. Marie, I think you should read this." 

***

Professor X:

I know about your new potion, which allows the power of stealing mutant powers to be controlled…and I want it. Bring the chemical compound descriptions and the girl who uses it to the abandoned Brooklyn Navy Shipyard by next week and no one will not be hurt. If you don't comply, we'll have to come in and get her. It won't be pretty. 

***

Marie gasped, and she felt Bobby's grasp around her waist tighten. 

"Is this for real?" She demanded. 

Jean walked over, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Marie. We're going to do everything in our power to protect you. We won't let anything hurt you." She said as the rest of the X-men nodded in agreement. "We will find this person, or mutant, or whatever. And you will be safe. I promise." 

Marie bit her lip to keep the tears from coming, and Bobby's body continued to grow colder and colder. 

Logan gruffly grabbed the paper from Marie's hands. After inspecting it with a magnifying glass, he threw the paper down. "It's that damn Magneto." 

Scott looked at him with a blank stare. "How do you know?" 

"Look at it closely Mr. Glasses. And I thought your vision was good." Logan sneered and Scott angrily got up before Jean calmly, pulled him back down. 

"There are iron tablets threaded into the paper. It's Magneto's signature." Logan continued. 

Professor Xavier was silent for a moment. "Come to think of it, I think you are correct Logan. Magneto has daughter who has the same condition as Marie, but also has a strong telepathic vision when she touches a person. If they figure out a way to control her powers, then she'll be by far the strongest telepathic mutant on Earth." 

Scott nodded. "I think we know what to do guys. Marie, you must stay on school premises for the next 3 weeks. Bobby, I'm sure you'll be willing to keep an eye on her right? I'll secure all the outer gates and we'll have shifts as the week draws to an end." He eyed all the X-men, who each were thinking of ways to protect the young girl. 

"Bobby you must escort Marie to every class and makes sure she gets in safely with one of us. Logan, you're in charge of the first level. If anything happens, you're the one to alert all of us and get the kids out." Scott continued. "Report anything suspicious to the Professor. We're going to make sure not even a strand of hair on your head is harmed, kid. Don't worry. You're in good hands." 

****

Marie and Bobby left the office in complete shock. Bobby led her to his room and he sat her down on the bed. Her body was stiff with distress, so he gently kneaded his hands along her back. Slowly, as he massaged, she became more relaxed.

"Mmm…that feels good." She turned around to face him and she quickly embraced her boyfriend. "Oh Bobby. I'm so scared!" 

Bobby held her for what seemed an eternity. Occasionally, he would tilt his head and kiss her on the cheek as she shook in his arms. 

He pulled apart, to pull a few strands of Marie's hair behind her ear. She brushed a few tears away with her finger. 

"Marie. Listen to me. I'm not going to let these people do anything to hurt you. If they want you, they're going to have to get through me, and baby I'm going to put up quite a fight. You're my girlfriend; you're my everything. And Marie, I love you." 

Marie looked up at him through watery eyes; for this was the first time he had ever told her that he loved her. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I love you Marie. Brunette or fair-haired; Powers or No-Powers, Mutant or person; It doesn't matter. Because I love YOU Marie." Bobby replied, running a finger along her cheekbone.

"Oh Bobby. I…I love you too!" And she collapsed into her love's arms, never wanting to let go. 


	4. Warning Signs

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this story and all the events are purely fiction. AGAIN. Think it'll ever change? 

A/N: I hope you guys like this story. I'd really love some feedback on it…cause this is my first Bobby/Marie story. J Enjoy.

The week progressed. Everyone became more stressed out as warning signs of Magneto's raid became even more evident. 

"Morning you lovebirds." John poked his head into Bobby's room. "It's laundry day. Hurry it up." 

Bobby yawned; pulling himself to a sitting position before noticing Marie was still asleep. Her head lay on his chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist. He smiled, softly kissing her on the head to wake her. She rubbed her eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight that shone in from the open window. 

John walked in, obviously annoyed at their lack of punctuality. It was Thursday, and Thursday meant it was John's laundry day. He did NOT like to be kept behind schedule due to Bobby and Marie's delay. 

"Guys! Get up! Don't make me use my powers!" John threatened, glaring at Bobby, who just laughed.

"Don't make me use mine." Bobby replied with a sneer. The couple got out of bed and Bobby threw John the icy-blue colored bedspread. 

Marie slipped her slippers on and walked over to the nightstand to find her injection needle. 

"Oh my gosh." She gasped, and she frantically looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Bobby turned after slipping a black turtleneck over his head. 

"Where's my medication? Oh my gosh…Bobby!!" She screamed hysterically. "They're coming to get me today. I just know it." She dropped to ground to search for the needle and medication bottle.

John smiled evilly. "Looking for this?"  He held up the tiny bottle and needle. Marie glared at him before snatching it from him. "You asshole! I hate you." 

"I love you too babe." John grinned as Marie scowled at him. 

Bobby quickly shooed John out of the bedroom and he closed the door behind him. 

"I think I'm going to take a quick shower. Mind if I use yours?" Marie questioned. A strap of her nightgown fell off her shoulder and she reached with her finger to adjust it. Bobby couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Um…Bobby?" She looked at him with a question in her eye.

"Oh…um sure. I'm going to go really quick to Scott's room to ask him a question. I'll be right back." He went out of the room as Marie turned on the shower. 

***

"Marie? Honey? You done?" Bobby came back into the room, to find Marie, wrapped in a towel, fixing her hair. She must have just gotten out of the shower, for there were still tiny beads of water along her back. Steam floated gracefully up into the air and Bobby leaned over to kiss her on her neck. She pulled away quickly.

"Sorry…medication isn't in yet." She laughed at his pouting face before reaching across the counter to pick up the needle. Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist as she stared at the needle.

"Well, here we go." Marie grimaced at the pain as the needle entered her skin and punctured the vein in her wrist. Bobby closed his eyes, unable to watch the point pierce her arm. 

"It's all over." She turned around in his arms. "Really…it's not that bad." Marie grinned. 

Bobby laughed. "It looks bad. I'm sorry you have to go through this." He leaned his head on hers and took a whiff of her hair. It smelled of the lavender shampoo she always used.

"Well…its all for you." She winked at her sweetheart and she glanced at her watch. "Oh shoot…I've got to change. We've only got 20 minutes before lessons with Scott. And you know how he is." 

Bobby handed her her clothes. She blushed as she ordered him to turn around. 

He turned, but his male hormones got the best of him and he glanced behind his shoulder to see her nightgown fall to the ground. He shuddered blissfully.

"Bobby Drake. You turn yourself right back around this moment." Marie scolded him. He cringed. He was caught.

She didn't seem mad though and before he knew it, she was standing on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You're cute. That makes up for it." 

***

Halfway through history, Jubilee burst into Professor Summer's office. "Professor Xavier says to come quick! The back lab is on fire!" 

Scott grabbed his coat and rushed out the door. Bobby and Marie followed right behind him as the rest of the class chased after them. 

When they got outside, they saw to their horror, the back shed where many extra chemical materials were kept, was captured in flames. Marie gasped, seeing the red flames eat at the wood, burning anything and everything in its path.

Bobby felt himself being yanked from the crowd by Scott and reluctantly let go of Marie's hand. 

"Bobby, freeze the shed. There's a tiny section that hasn't been burned yet. You can save it." Scott nodded to him, for HE was the only one able to stop the fire. Bobby saw Marie smile at him and she mouthed the words, "I love you" softly to him. 

Those words gave Bobby the courage he needed. Swiftly he ran towards the open area of the shed. 

Ororo gasped and she screamed, "Bobby! What are you doing?" but Scott just nodded and she understood. 

_Come on Drake…focus.  _Bobby thought to himself. He concentrated, pushing all the energy he had into the palm of his hand. When the energy hit it's climax, he shot his hand out and a huge blast of ice encased the small lab and all of the fire was extinguished except for the tiny group of flames that still slowly burned in the corner, but Scott quickly put it out. 

Bobby collapsed, for the blast had taken a lot of power out of his body. He lay there on the ground, gasping for breath until he saw the face of his beloved Marie. 

"Bobby. I'm so proud of you." she took his face in her hands and gave him a long and loving kiss. 

***

Meanwhile, Logan had found a new letter tacked against the front gate. "Dammit! Mystique's in this as well!" He groaned, and threw the letter down on the table, a habit he discovered was making him quite angry. 


	5. A Duel Between Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Darn. 

A/N: Enjoy guys! Sorry this chapter took a little longer, but the more you review, the faster I write! So R+R! 

*****

The flashy doors of Cerebro opened. Jean, surprised by the sudden motion, jumped backwards. Though she had been waiting there for the professor to come out for a while, she had dozed off and hadn't noticed until the loud swish of the doors woke her. She made her way swiftly down the neon pathway to the center of Cerebro and found Professor Xavier staring at the silver shaded wall, as if concentrating very hard on something. He must have noticed her presence behind him, for he slowly removed the metal helmet from his head. Rotating in his wheelchair, he turned to smile lovingly at Jean. 

"Ah yes Miss Jean. What can I do for you?" He asked

 "I was just coming to check on you. Have you found anything yet?" Jean asked with a concerned look on her face. 

The professor sadly shook his head. "Nope, nothing yet. It's just so frustrating! I can't find Magneto at all and I have no recent movement from any of his accomplices. He must have gotten all of them one of those gold protection helmets. 

Jean placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll find them. We will stop Magneto. We've done it once, and we'll do it again." She assured him. Jean observed that the professor's face seemed to have aged, and more wrinkles were visible. She was worried. For the past few days, he had seemed very distant and disheartened.

"Thank you Jean. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." He smiled a tiny smile. 

"No, thank you. I'd be nothing without you." Jean bent down and kissed the tip of the professor's baldhead. He had been more than a father to her. Even now, as a grown woman, he still never failed to amaze her and teach her new things; and for that, she was eternally grateful.

*****

"Hey Bobby! Marie! Wait up!" An out of breath Scott shouted from behind the couple. Both turned to find him running to catch up to them. "I wanted to give these two you." He held up two radio comms., both very flashy and ostentatious. "These babies, are the latest in technological development from the tech lab. If you sense anything dangerous, just push the button on the side and it automatically activates a brain message in my head, Jean's, Ororo, Logan's, and the professors. Don't ask; I've never been the genius in brain waves." He shook his head and laughed. 

Marie obligingly took the radios and hugged him. "Thanks Scott. Really, for everything that you've done." She smiled, before returning her hand in Bobby's. 

"No problem. We love you Marie, and we only want to keep you safe. Oh and by the way, Bobby. That was some great action that you showed yesterday at the fire! Professor Xavier was pretty impressed I must tell you. He's even considering making you a part-time X-man. That is, if you keep up with your studies." Scott adjusted his sunglasses before walking away.

Bobby turned to Marie and gazed at her with sparkling eyes. "Did you hear that? An X-man! Wow!" He smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. His face felt scruffy against her lips and she moved her hand up to caress it. Marie noted that he hadn't shaved for a few days, but she was quite fond of the look, for it made him seem even sexier and mysterious. She giggled at the thought.    

Bobby took her tiny body in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss grew and became even more passionate. Marie ran her fingers through his unruly hair and leaned into her boyfriend. Both were caught up in the moment before someone gave Bobby a small push and abruptly stopped the kiss.

"Aww...gross man! You guys! Get a room!" Both Bobby and Marie turned to see John making disgusted faces at them. A few other students had stopped to admire the sight, but most people thought the couple was adorable. That was…everyone but John. He just found it revolting. Marie's usually fair colored cheeks turned to a dark scarlet and Bobby felt her turn warm all over her body. 

John stood there in the hall laughing at the pair while he occasionally flicked his lighter open and closed. Bobby threw out his hand and froze the black lighter, making John drop it noisily on the ground. 

"Oh Bobby…you're dead." John reached down and picked up his lighter, flicking it open and grabbing the fire into a sphere. Marie tugged fearfully on Bobby's arm, but he just smiled and told her not to worry. John threw the fireball at Bobby's head, but Bobby was quick and ducked out of the way. It exploded against the wall and made a vase of flowers near it burst in flames. Bobby quickly froze the fire and turned back around to pitch a very large ice cube at the other boy. A large crowd had gathered to observe the duel and was watching intensely. John immediately chucked a fireball towards the ice chunk and they collided in the air, causing a large explosion of ice and flames. John was about to light another fireball but was stopped by Jean, grabbing his lighter from him. 

"Boys! Stop it this instant! What did I say about your little battles last time this happened?" Jean sighed, shaking her head as she gave John his lighter back. "I know you guys want to show off to the ladies…but I think there are safer and _better_ ways to do it." She winked at Marie before laughing. The on-looking crowd began to disperse to their classes, for passing time had been long over. 

Marie gave Bobby a slight shove. "Bobby! You guys really freaked me out!" Bobby just laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Together, they made their way towards John.

"Hey man. You were nice out there." Bobby slapped his buddy on the back. "Those ice vs. fire battles are so much fun. But they're always just in good fun…right?" 


	6. Chaos in the Library

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own anyone or anything. 

A/N: I actually quite like this chapter. There's a mixture of cutesy romance along with some action. Enjoy! R+R Please! Once again, the more you guys review, the faster I write! 

A slight breeze blew in from the open window in the downstairs library. A loose shutter banged against the wall and Bobby got up from his desk to shut it. It had brought in a chill and Bobby saw Jubilee rub her hands together in effort to keep them warm. 

She looked up from her large history book to smile at him, "Thanks Bobby. It's freezing down here!! But it's the only way to actually get some real study-time done. The professor and Scott are pretty angry about something. Angry about what? Well I don't know. All I know is Scott is using his very therapeutic way of blowing up Frisbees with his lasers to relax himself and lemme tell you…it's not a good atmosphere to study for Kurt's ancient history exam."  She sighed as Bobby walked over to her desk. 

Bobby had been in charge of tutoring all the younger students and Jubilee had been his first, and was probably still, his favorite student. A young Asian girl about 14 who could create fireworks, Jubilee had that adorable little-girl look about her that made Bobby think of her like a sister. He leaned over to see what she was reading. 

"You need any help on anything Jubes?" He flipped through the pages filled with pyramids and early ages. Bobby leaned back slightly to sneak a look at Marie, who seemed to be struggling over some math problems on the other side of the library. 

"Nope, I think I've got it under control. It just takes a long to read." She peered at him with a weird look in her eye. "Bobby, don't be trying to sneak a look at Marie now. You guys have these seating arrangements for a reason!" Jubilee scolded jokingly. 

Bobby laughed quietly as he returned to his desk to finish his term paper for Jean. He knew Jubilee was right. Marie had made him sit far away from her at the library so they could actually get some work done. If they sat apart, it allowed them to focus on studying and prevent them from doing…well…other things. Luckily, Bobby had found a seat that let him sneak peaks at Marie through the empty space in the bookshelf. He saw her run a hand through her long auburn hair and sigh dramatically. Marie threw her face into her hands and breathed deeply. The math must really be killing her. It was time for Boyfriend Bobby to save the day. 

*****

"Mmm…that tickles! Bobby! Stop it!" Marie giggled as she felt someone wrap their arms around her neck and began to tickle her. "Bobby, I'm serious! I'm going to scream!" She turned around to smile at her boyfriend, but was met with a huge punch in the face. It knocked her out for a moment, but she quickly regained her consciousness. Immediately, she knew who it was. 

"MYSTIQUE! You bitch!" Marie cried out as she threw her hands to her face. She felt a rush of blood coming from her nose. Remembering the skills she had learned from Logan, she threw her leg out and tried to trip the "Bobby look-alike," who now was beginning change back into her old blue, scaly form. Unfortunately, Mystique was quick and easily jumped over her, only to return back with a huge blow. Marie closed her eyes tightly in anticipation for the pain. Only, it didn't come. 

Was this what it felt like to be dead? But no, she could still feel the tingling sensation of blood running down her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Mystique, frozen, her outstretched fist just centimeters from her face. 

_Bobby. _He had once again saved her. She spun around, to find Bobby running towards her. Marie threw her arms around him, sobbing into his flannel shirt. Bobby, ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, and he occasionally kissed her cheek. He took his finger and wiped away the blood on her face. "Shh…you're alright. Shh…I'm here now." He said quietly. Marie squeezed her eyes shut to block out tears. When she opened them, she found that the frozen Mystique was gone. 

"Bobby! Mystique…she's gone! We've got to go find her." Marie let go of Bobby to spin frantically around, her eyes searching for any trace of the blue mutant. 

Bobby shook his head no. "She's gone. You don't worry about her. The X-men will find her. You just relax. You've been a tough cookie. Just stay here with me." He pouted playfully at her. 

Marie laughed quietly, kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you for saving me, my prince charming. I love you." She laid her head on his chest and he held her there in his arms. 

Jubilee had run off the get the X-men and the Professor and they came running into the library. Jean led the way, and all of them besides Logan followed quickly behind her. They rushed through the double doors and exited the building out into the dark night. Only Logan remained inside. 

He walked over to Marie, who was still enveloped in Bobby's arms and gently touched her bleeding nose. "You'll be fine. Just a fracture." He turned to Bobby, someone who was definitely not his favorite person, and surprisingly, he smiled. "Good job kid. I'm proud of you." He patted him on the back and hurried out the doors to catch up with his fellow X-men. 

"Now as for you missy, we need to get you to the lab to clean you up. It's been a long day." Bobby scooped Marie out from under her legs and he carried her like that all the way to the lab.


	7. An Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I'll never own anything or anyone…

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been quite a while since my latest update. I'm sorry! I'd like to credit this long un-updated time to my friend Mr. School. Hopefully, I'll get a couple more chapters up by the end of this week. I don't know why, but I wasn't feeling many Bobby/Marie vibes over the weekend while I was writing this so I decided I would write a chapter with more of the other X-men. Maybe some positive reviews will renew my creative BM energy. Anyways, enjoy!

Thanks for all the nice reviews! Keep it up! 

~Viv (leeleean02@hotmail.com)

****

Scott sighed, opening the door to his bedroom. It had been a long day. 

_Too long of a day. _

Not only did he have to worry about his classes next week and dealing with the threats about Marie, Professor X had issued them an impromptu mission for the day after tomorrow up in an abandoned area of Maine. He had finally found one of Magneto's accomplices around there and the X-men were to check out the premises. Sure, Scott loved being an X-man, especially being the leader. He loved the rush and drive of fighting against evil forced threatening the well being of others, but sometimes the added pressure and stress exhausted him. Scott threw his keys onto a tiny table. He jumped back, surprised at the figure that popped in front of him. 

"Hey there sweetie!" Scott relaxed when he heard the voice of his beloved Jean. He shook his head from side to side. This added pressure wasn't doing him any good; everything now made him startle. 

He sunk into the armchair next to the window. "Hi Jeanie." 

Jean frowned at him. "Stressed? Aww…poor baby." She had had the day off from teaching, spending the entire day lounging around the school and taking random bubble baths, so she was in a much better mood. "Here, let me see what I can do." She began to massage his shoulders, taking all the knots out of Scott's back. "So tell me, what exciting news happened today?" 

"Everybody is still really tense after Mystique's surprise appearance last night. Do you remember what happened last night? I split up from the rest of the group to search the back forest, remember? And then I met up with one of Mystique's little buddies or someone like that. He almost had me before I killed him. Boy, Magneto's forces are really starting to aggravate me. Gosh, I just want to be rid of them for good; I plan on doing that this time. Charles is sending me, you, 'Ro and Kurt out to check out some area in Maine tomorrow. That's where he last found Magneto. Mmm…that feels good." He smiled, turning around and to kiss her gently. 

Jean raised an eyebrow. "How come I don't know about this? Why didn't the Professor tell me?" 

Scott shrugged, "He's been very busy today. He probably just forgot." 

****

"Bobby Drake…you are so going down!" Marie shrieked, as she gasped at the sudden coldness running down her back. Marie, Bobby, John, Jubilee and a bunch of their friends had decided to hike up to the back hills of the school's grounds and have a picnic, which now had turned into a full fledged water war between the guys and the girls. Bobby, having his powers as a nice advantage, had decided to make a few ice cubes and place them down Marie's back. Obviously, Marie wasn't too happy about this. Quickly, she jumped onto Bobby's back and popped a water balloon on his head, but Bobby had already quickened his pace into a run and carrying Marie piggyback style, he sprinted towards the tiny lake near their picnic area. 

"You wouldn't dare!" Marie screamed, digging her fingers into Bobby's strong shoulders, as he teasingly leaned from side to side over the lake. 

Bobby laughed, shifting Marie's weight to his upper back. "You're right. I would never drop a beautiful girl into a dirty, filthy lake." He turned to smile back at her, but accidentally lost his footing, and both went tumbling into water. 

When Bobby surfaced, he spun around. Marie could swim…right? 

****

Ororo threw her head back in laughter. Friday nights were always the highlight of the week, with everyone in a more relaxed mood. Most of the children had relaxed to their bedrooms or had gone out with their own friends so the X-men had the main house to themselves. Logan was in an especially good mood and had begun telling his infamous jokes. Together, they were finishing washing the last of the dirty dishes from dinner. Ororo turned as she saw Jean, dragging a hesitant Scott down the hall and into the kitchen. 

"Scott…you are too stressed out. You need some good X-men fun. It'll be great!" Jean laughed before sitting a tense looking Scott on one of the kitchen stools. She sighed, gently pinching his nose. "Doesn't he look depressed? I think Scotty needs some cheering up. 'Ro…are you thinking what I'm thinking??" She shared a laugh with Ororo. 

Her best friend nodded, "It's Karaoke Time!!" 

A melodious chorus of groans came from the three men, Kurt, Logan and Scott. "No Vay. None For Me." Kurt shook his head defiantly as he finished wiping a drinking glass. 

"Count me out too. I'm tired." Logan faked a yawn and turned to leave the kitchen before he stopped in his tracks. "Hey! Let me move! Jean!!" 

Jean had stopped him in his tracks with her telepathy. She high-fived Ororo and both laughed, "Boy, telepathy really comes in handy at times like this. Come on guys! It'll be like a little X-men bonding experience!" 

"Isn't fighting crime and saving the world enough bonding?" Logan muttered quietly so only Scott could hear him. 

"You said it." For once, both men agreed on something. 

"Now let's go down to the large game room. The acoustics have to be better down there." Jean linked her arm with Scott's as Ororo linked hers with Logan and Kurt, and together they advanced towards the game room. 

****

"Wahoo Jean! You go girl!" Ororo shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to shout words of praise to Jean, who had just finished a mind-blowing rendition of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough." She took a long bow as all the X-men clapped for her. Ororo of course, was the loudest and most enthusiastic one. 

"Okay…next will be…_Logan_." She snickered, giving Logan a small push onto the stage. 

He groaned, "Fine. I'm only doing this so I can hear _those_ two belt it out as well. What am I supposed to sing?" The lights fell dim and a spotlight shone right onto the star of the show…Wolverine. He winced, "Shut that damn thing off!" Suddenly, a quiet tune started flowing out of the speakers. 

"Just feel the music Logan." Jean's melodious voice spoke to him. 

The song sounded familiar…the beat was pretty good…then it hit him. He knew what this song was! 

"Sing it Logan!" Ororo shouted happily. 

Logan sighed reluctantly as he held the microphone up to his mouth. He began singing…or rather…speaking in a very monotone voice, "I…love…rock…and roll…." 

Scott chuckled. Logan was really making a fool out of himself. But then Scott gasped as Jean and Ororo jumped on the stage and began dancing with Logan. Scott gasped again when he turned and saw Kurt snapping his fingers and grooving on the floor. Had the X-men gone mad? He looked up to see that Logan himself had gotten quite into the song and was now singing with pure gut feeling. Each verse became stronger and louder and before he knew it, Jean was at his side and they were dancing to the beat of Joan Jett's, "I Love Rock and Roll." Scott began to loosen up and found that he was falling into the music's hold. 

Logan seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit and now sang with the full force of the Wolverine. 

***

_I love rock n' roll   
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby   
I love rock n' roll   
So come an' take your time an' dance with me ~Joan Jett, "I Love Rock N' Roll"_

_****_

Suddenly, he stopped singing abruptly at the sight of someone. Ororo rushed to the controls, turning the lights back on and the music off. A figure slowly wheeled himself into the room. Looking confused at the sight of X-men in such a careless mood, Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Now, what is going on, my X-men? Is something the matter?" 


	8. Warm Embraces

Disclaimer: Nothing Again.

A/N: *GASP* only one review! :0( Do people still want to read this story? If I don't get many more reviews, I don't know if I'll continue this story! So please review! It really motivates me. 

Thanks and Enjoy, 

Lil (leeleean02@hotmail.com)

*****

Bobby spun around in the water. Marie was nowhere to be found. He took a deep breath before diving once again into the cold water. 

Meanwhile, Marie was falling, falling into the grasp of the deep, cold water. She tried to push herself up towards the surface, but each time she would propel herself a little closer, she would drift slowly back downwards. Soon, her body became tired and was paralyzed with exhaustion. She felt herself descending into the deep waters and suddenly her head began to spin. She was incapable of processing anything else and her mind fell into a dark abyss. 

Then, everything went black. 

****

His eyes burned as water continued to flow into them. He didn't care though, and he squinted harder to better his sight underwater. Where was Marie? She couldn't be too far. He kept swimming, his eyes darting from left to right in search of any body or movement. He was running out of breath, he knew that, and he knew that he would have to come up for air soon. But still, he kept going. He began to lose clarity in his vision as his lungs felt like they were going to explode. Then, suddenly, he saw her. She was lifelessly floating a few feet in front of him. Quickly, he used all of his remaining strength to propel himself forwards. Grabbing her around her waist, he forced himself to the surface. Once he reached it, he gasped for air. His lungs had expanded as fully as possible and he panted tiredly. His breaths were sharp and quick, and he forced himself to slow down his breathing, taking each gulp of air, one by one. 

Pulling himself onto the bank, he gently placed Marie next to him. Her eyes were closed shut and as he leaned his ear close to her nose, he could tell she wasn't breathing. His eyes widened in fright. 

"JOHN!" He yelled for his friends, as if they could hear him. 

Gaining control of his mind, he went into action. Rolling her onto her side, he leaned her head back to open the airway. Ripping his wet shirt off, he hurriedly rolled it into a ball and placed it under Marie's head as a pillow. It didn't do much to her pale, limp body. Her skin had turned an eerie yellow; the color of death. 

_Come on Drake…think! Do something!_

Thinking of the CPR class he took back in Boston when he was a child, it suddenly all came back to him. His lips met hers, as he began to inhale and exhale air, as he became her lifeline. Breathing five times, he followed with five chest compressions. 

_1…2…3…4…5! Marie…come on sweetie, breathe!_

Repeating the process again, he stopped as he saw his friends running towards him. Still, Marie lay there unresponsive and unmoving. He felt the hot tears begin running down his cold cheeks. Then, right there on the bank, he broke down and began to cry.

"Marie! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me! I need you…and you need me! Oh baby, these years that I have known you have been the best that I've ever had. I need you Marie! You're the reason I wake up in the morning; you're the reason I go to bed at night! Please! Don't leave me!" he took her inert hand in his, bringing it to his cheek. He stroked it gently, before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Softly, he cried, "I love you Marie."

He turned to look at her face: her beautiful, young, and graceful face. Everything about her was stunning, from her soft lips and smooth cheeks, to her long hair to her caramel eyes. Those eyes got him every time.  

Then, without warning, her eyelids began to flutter. Softly, they opened and he felt his heart flip over as he saw those eyes. She began to cough, and he helped her up to a sitting position. After a few moments of gagging and coughing, she turned to look over at the person who was next to her. She noticed he was in tears. 

Shyly, Marie smiled; "Bobby?" and he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she would be just fine. 

****

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced." Logan ran a hand through his black hair, shooting a glare at Ororo. She just laughed, shrugging her shoulders slightly before retiring to the quiet serenity of her bedroom. Though it wasn't late, she wanted to catch up on her nightly reading, which she had missed lately. Before she closed the door, she heard Scott remind her, "Don't forget to put your comm. alarm on 'Ro. It's Jean's night to keep watch, well not like she needs to. That Bobby's got Marie protected like a diamond ring in a locked bank safe. Just leave it on in case though, we can never be too alert." He laughed before he heard the quiet closing of Ororo's bedroom door. The rest of them were all seated in the staff lounge, reminiscing the embarrassment of having the professor catch them in their wild moment. 

Jean turned to look at Scott, who was flipping through a mutant magazine while drinking a glass of lemonade. The sun had begun to set and it created a beautiful backdrop through the window. The orange gleam of the sun shone through the glass and illuminated Scott's face. He was so beautiful. Without warning, Jean leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. He looked up from his magazine, surprised.

"What was that for?" He smiled, pulling her close to him.

"That was for being you." She touched his cheek with her hand before falling into his arms. It felt so right to be there. 

Little did they know, but just a little under a mile away, another couple, Bobby and Marie were also sharing the same gesture


End file.
